JJL Chapter 14
|next = }} , originally in the UJ release, is the fourteenth chapter of JoJolion and the eight hundred sixty-first chapter of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure manga. Summary The chapter begins with the mysterious lady who was shown briefly the previous chapter. She spots Yasuho coming down the hallway, and removes her glasses. She appears to be searching the floor for something. When Yasuho walks in, it becomes apparent that she is actually interested in Yasuho's shadow. Yasuho is surprised at the random person at her feet when she enters the room, but upon reading the sign on the door, she realizes that she must be Holy. Before Yasuho can ask of her identity, Holy immediately claims that she looks similar to someone she had seen before. She reaches under her mattress and pulls out what appears to be a porno magazine. Yasuho begins arguing with Holy, claiming that she is not the woman in the magazine, but Holy doesn't seem to be listening. Yasuho asks Holy about her son, Yoshikage Kira, but before any response could be made, the nurse enters the room and asks Yasuho what she is doing there. Yasuho tells the nurse that she needs to ask Holy a few questions, but is forcibly removed from the Hospital by security due to not being a relative or even knowing Holy's condition. Holy states Yasuho's three measurements before she is taken away (similar to what Josuke does when Yasuho visits him). As the guards lead Yasuho down the hallway, Holy notices Yasuho's shadow again and talks to herself, saying that Yasuho appears to be subconsciously using some type of power, and if she can control it, she can help her son. Yasuho's shadow begins to change and takes the form of what appears to be a Stand with a map covering it's body, a map similar to the GPS Josuke is using. Josuke is still following the GPS' directions, convinced that it is protecting him by leading him away from the black rider Stand. Josuke cuts through the yard of a nearby house with an old lady in it and opens the door to the backyard. He is greeted by the black rider Stand emerging from the pond, whom which blasts him with another frost wind. Josuke turns back and this time runs into the house. The rider pursues him and blasts wind into the house causing it to fill with snow. The old lady is frozen, but Josuke manages to run into the other room and close the door behind him. The GPS tells him to go up the stairs within the next three seconds. Josuke is hesitant to do so due to the possibility that the rider may corner him on the second floor or the roof. The Stand appears to be locking onto his location, but he can't figure out how. Josuke decides to go to the second floor despite stating that in most horror movies, the characters always die there. On the second floor, Josuke peers through a small window on the door to the bathroom, and notices that there is a window in there leading to the outside. Upon opening the door however, an avalanche of snow rushes forth from the bathroom, along with the black rider Stand. Josuke calls out his Stand. Soft & Wet releases a flurry of punches on the biker, causing a few dents to form on the motorcycle. Unfortunately the back wheel manages to hit Soft & Wet's hand, injuring it. The force from the punches pushes the biker down the stairs however, giving Josuke enough time to run back into the bathroom and shut the door. The Stand appears to have disappeared, but suddenly reappears in the bathroom when Josuke flips his phone open. The biker rushes him, but suddenly a kid who appears to live in the house opens the door. Josuke jumps through the door and tells the kid to shut it. He then tells the kid to open the window, and the door once more. The biker Stand seemed to have disappeared. Josuke realizes that the Stand appears every time he opens something. This doesn't appear to work when another person does it, so it only seems to be targeting him. Josuke wonders who would want to target him and why. Appearances |Av3=HatoAv.png|Name3=Hato Higashikata|Status3= |Av4=Jo2ukeAv.png|Name4=Josuke Higashikata (JoJolion)|SName4=Josuke Higashikata |Av5=JoshuAv.png|Name5=Joshu Higashikata|Status5= |Av6=NorisukeAv.png|Name6=Norisuke Higashikata|Status6= |Av7=HollykiraAV.png|Name7=Holy Joestar-Kira |Av8=KiraJJLAv.png|Name8=Yoshikage Kira (JoJolion)|SName8=Yoshikage Kira|Status8= }} |Av2=BornThisWayAv.png|Name2=Born This Way |Av3=softnwet1.png|Name3=Soft & Wet }} Trivia *The chapter in Ultra Jump included a booklet celebrating Araki's 25th anniversary. References Site Navigation Category:Part 8 Chapters